Ain't No Way We're Going Home
by EnvyNV
Summary: Annabeth Chase was on the run. Running away from the empty desire of her ex-boyfriend. What happens when she meets 5 other runaways? In her words, there's no way they're going home. One-shot.


Ain't No Way We're Going Home:

Annabeth Chase was on the run. Running away from the empty desire of her ex-boyfriend. What happens when she meets 5 other runaways? In her words, there's no way they're going home. One-shot.

***puts on a bad British accents* Ello my lovelies! Fine evening, eh? Hahaha, no! Anyways, this kind of a song-fic/one shot for one of my fav songs from my fav band! What is it? You'll have to wait and see…**

"Annabeth! Annabeth, come back! It's not like that! You know that!" My _ex_-boyfriend, Luke, screamed after me.

Right now, I'm running. I'm not sure where yet, but I am.

Running away from everything and everyone. I'm tired of forgiving him, and everyone else. So, I'm running.

Hopefully, the wind will take me in the right direction…

But anyway, I was so mad at Luke, I just ran out of our apartment that we've shared together for _three years_. Three frikin' years of my life! Gone! All because of my stupidity.

Nevermind that, now I'm running away from everything, without clothes, food, or money. Gods, I did _not_ think this through! And that's not like me! I love to think!

Where should I run? I've lived in San Francisco my entire life, I don't know anywhere else.

But more importantly, do I run east or west? Los Angeles or Florida? Oregon or Maine? Wait! I know! New York City! I've learned all about from my architecture books. It's beautiful! And that's where I'm going.

As I walk by, I see police officers. I quickly run into an alley. What? I don't know if Luke reported me missing or not! Better safe than sorry.

I heard a rattle and jumped about ten feet in the air. What was standing in front of me was a huge hellhound. I don't know what the mortals were seeing, but I definitely know, I don't like it.

Oh, sorry. I forgot to explain: I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Yeah, yeah, the Greek one. So, I'm a demigod. So was Luke, he was a son of Hermes.

_Forget about Luke! _I scolded myself.

I should probably listen since the hellhound was coming straight at me and I had no weapons.

It lunged at me, but I quickly dodged. Being a half-blood with ADHD, I had natural battle reflexes.

It turned around and sneered at me. I waited for the correct moment. It bounded for me again, and I jumped straight into a garbage can.

Okay, not my best idea. But I needed something to defeat it with!

Finally, I found a sharpened broken glass and hurried out. I was just in time because it was aiming straight for the trash can I was in.

I took advantage and stabbed downward. I caught a glimpse of a shadow before the hellhound whimpered, and exploded into dust.

"Not bad," a voice behind me commented. I spun around to see a young girl (around my age) with electric blue eyes and choppy black hair. "I respect someone who can take down a hellhound singlehandedly."

"Thalia!" Another voice behind her complained. "Hurry up!"

"Cool it, Nico." The girl apparently named Thalia snapped.

"Fine…" The voice muttered.

"Who are you?" I interrupted.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," she answered automatically. "You?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said, slightly putting my weapon down.

"We're escapies," she started. "One of our stepfathers wanted to make a profit off of demigods. You know, to get a jobs done that wasn't meant for mortals. He captured as much of as he could, and made us stay."

"Kind of stupid, if you ask me. I'm not even a demigod!" Another girl's voice admitted.

"He even captured some of us that weren't demigods." Thalia continued. "Anyways, we devised a plan to escape. And as you can see, it worked."

"What about the pact of the big three? You said you were a daughter of Zeus."

"Dad couldn't help himself. He thought my mom was irresistible."

"Who else is with you?"

She smiled. "Come on out guys. I think we have a new member."

Out came 4 other kids. One boy was incredibly pale with pure black eyes. The next was a pretty girl that had olive skin and smelled like pine. Another boy, who she was holding hands with, had dark skin and curly brown hair. Finally, the last boy was amazingly cute! He had sea-green eyes, raven-black hair, and a beautiful smile.

"Annabeth meet Nico," she pointed to the pale boy, "Juniper," pine girl, "Grover," curly haired boy, "and Percy," the hot guy. "Guys meet Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Pine girl-I mean Juniper stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm not exactly a demigod, I'm a tree nymph."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Son of Hades," Nico introduced himself.

"But the pact of the-"

"Big three," Percy interrupted. "Yeah, that didn't work out so well. I should know, I'm Poseidon's son."

I bit back a laugh. "So you're all kind of forbidden?"

"Yup!" They all said in unison. We all laugh this time.

"You don't mind forbidden, do you?" Grover spoke up.

I shook my head. "No. Not at all."

"Well," Thalia clapped her hands. "You can some with us, if you want."

"Where you guys headin'?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." They chorused.

"Huh?" I look at them confused.

Nico gasped sarcastically. "A daughter of Athena doesn't know something! The world is ending!" We laugh again.

But me and Thalia both said "Shut it Nico."

We chuckle again. "But seriously," Percy said. "Camp Half Blood is a place where all demigods, satyrs, and nymphs are protected. The only one on earth too."** (A/N: For now…)**

"Wow," I exclaimed, amazed. "Where is it?"

"New York," they chorused again. Where I was going…

I grinned at all of them. "Consider it done."

TIMESKIP **(A/N: Gods, I hate these. I'm sorry but I **_**had**_** to put it in here. But I feel like a hypocrite because I can't stand these!)**

"This way, guys! This way!" Grover yelled. We were almost at camp. But we were being chased by monsters.

We ran through the forest. But suddenly, the monster threw a tree at us. We all ducked, but Grover wasn't so lucky.

"Percy, help him!" I grabbed him and made him help Grover.

"You okay?" Nico asked the satyr.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He insisted.

"The monster's getting closer!" Juniper screeched.

"Go, I'll hold them off." Thalia said, taking off her backpack and handing it to Nico.

"No!" I protested. Thalia and I have become pretty close friends since they recruited me, and I didn't want her to die. "No! Thalia they'll kill you."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to Percy, who had Grover attached to him. "You have to go. I'll be right behind you." I didn't want to, but I ran towards them to help.

"Over here!" I heard her taunt the monster. I turned around and saw her slashing at them.

"Thalia, come on!" Nico called, about to run over to help.

She was about to run towards us, but the monster caught her, and pulled her back.

"No!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "Thalia!"

All of a sudden, where Thalia was, a tree sprouted. Growing drastically, it made a blue force field surround camp.

The monsters grunted in protest and started banging at the force field.

"Come on, let's go," Juniper tugged me. I could see everyone was crying, but I nodded and ran in with them. **(A/N: I got the ideas for the dialog from the movie.)**

Once we were in, I collapsed.

"Whoa," Percy said as he caught me. He handed Grover off to Nico, so we could rest.

"This is all my fault." Grover shook his head. "If it wasn't for me, Thalia might've-"

"Stop," Juniper scolded. "Thalia wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something she decided to do."

"Yeah. Don't blame yourself G-man." Percy consoled.

"I will forever blame myself." He said matter-of-factly. We all rolled out eyes at him.

"I can't believe this." I whispered. "We finally get here, but she's gone."

"We're all hurting, Annabeth." Nico smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but let's make sure Thalia didn't die for nothing." Juniper sighed.

"You guys are right." I agreed, standing up. "Now let's go."

"Hey," a voice greeted me softly.

I turn around to see Percy. "Hey."

"Still bothered about Thalia?" He sat down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, she was the one who introduced me to you guys. Without her, who knows what would've happened."

He smiled sadly at me. "You know, Nico and I wrote a song for her."

"For Thalia?"

He nodded. "Yup, wanna hear it?"  
>"Duh."<p>

He chuckled and started singing.

I was blown away,  
>Busy disappearing<br>'Til I saw your face  
>In the stratosphere<br>And now I can't escape,  
>The force field that we're in<br>Got me light years away,  
>So out of space,<br>Without a trace,

Baby we're gone, baby we're gone,  
>C'mon,<p>

Ain't no way we're going home,  
>Let's stay on the run forever,<br>Let's go nowhere that we know,  
>Get strange with the stars together,<br>We can do what you wanna do,  
>What you wanna do,<br>Baby, we can do better.  
>Ain't no way we're going home,<br>Yeah, so let's go,  
>Yeah, let's go.<p>

Burning air,  
>You lit a fire,<br>Feel like millionaires,  
>Blacktop to tires<br>Let's get outta here.  
>And you make it brighter,<br>When we can't see the road,  
>Where does this go?<br>God only knows.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
>C'mon,<p>

Ain't no way we're going home,  
>Let's stay on the run forever,<br>Let's go nowhere that we know,  
>Get strange with the stars together,<br>We can do what you wanna do,  
>What you wanna do,<br>Baby, we can do better.  
>Ain't no way we're going home,<br>Yeah, so let's go,  
>Yeah, let's go.<p>

I'm a light,  
>You're the bomb,<br>We're together!

I'm the pop,  
>You're the rocks,<br>We're together!

I'm the write,  
>You're the song,<br>We're together!

Yeah, together, yeah.

Light years away,  
>So outta space,<br>Without a trace.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
>C'mon.<p>

We can do what you wanna do,  
>What you wanna do,<br>Baby, we can do better.  
>Ain't no way we're going home,<br>Yeah, so let's go,  
>Yeah, let's go.<p>

Ain't no way we're going home,  
>Let's stay on the run forever,<br>Let's go nowhere that we know,  
>Get strange with the stars together,<br>We can do what you wanna do,  
>What you wanna do,<br>Baby, we can do better.  
>Ain't no way we're going home,<br>Yeah, so let's go,  
>Yeah, let's go.<p>

Ain't no way we're going home,  
>Yeah, so let's go,<br>Yeah, let's go.

"Wow," I said. I didn't know he could sing, let alone write songs.

He smiled. "Yeah. The last words we all said to Thalia was 'Let's go!' so we figured." He shrugged.

"She would love it." I stated.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I hope."

"But one thing, 'Get strange with the stars together', 'We can do what you wanna do', what do those lines mean?"

"Thalia's goal in life was to become Artemis's lieutenant. But she already has one, Zoë. And Zoë loves stars." **(A/N: Tribute to her.)**

"True. But 'We can do what you wanna do'?"

"Thalia was the one who suggested we come here, to Camp Half-Blood. So we did what she wanted."

I nodded. "I wish Thalia were alive to hear the song."

"She's not dead."

"What?"  
>"She's not dead. Zeus turned her into a tree."<p>

"Not much better."

"But she's alive."

"Maybe."

Percy sighed. "Listen, Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Before Thalia, you know, I promised her something."

"What?"

"That I'd confess."

"Confess what?"

"That I like you," he blurted. "More than a friend. More than a best friend. I really like you, Annabeth. And I hope you like me back." Then closed his eyes like he was expecting me to hit him.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. But, that didn't mean I hesitated. I kissed him.

Once he was over _his_ shock, he kissed me back.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until he pulled away,

"So does this mean you like me back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and put an arm around me. I snuggled back into him.

"Guys!" We heard a voice pant.

We turn around to see Grover.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just that the Hephaestus Cabin is having a fireworks display." He shrugged and ran back to camp.

"We should go." I said, getting up from my place in front of the lake.

"No." He grabbed me. "Look."

I followed his finger and saw a bunch of fireworks explode. It was beautiful. I recognized a bunch of symbols that stood for cabins; and I smiled when I saw one that spelled out, _Thalia Grace will be remembered_.

"Yes. Yes, she will." Apparently, Percy saw that one too.

"I don't doubt it." I agreed.

He grinned at me before whispering in my ear,

"Ain't no way we're going home,  
>Yeah, so let's go,<br>Yeah, let's go."

**Done! I don't know why but I love the ending! But did anyone else hate that I had to write the part about Thalia dying? Ugh! That part was so sad! Well, I love this one-shot but I don't know why…but anyways, this was a tribute to both Thalia and Zoë. They both died bravely. (I know, Thals came back to life but I'm just saying).**

**Disclaimer: **_**Do you want to own PJO?**_** Yes!**_** Do you want to own that song?**_** Duh! **_**Do you want to won the characters? **_** Yes, yes, yes I do! **_**Well too bad!**_** Hades…**

**Just one last thing, that song was 'Ain't No Way We're Going Home' by R5. If you don't know who they are, YOU SHOULD THEY ARE AMAZING! Sorry, fangirling…but either way, review and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
